moment (before you leave me)
by ariesassy
Summary: Luhan bermimpi. Mimpinya terdengar sederhana. Hanya saja, ia tak yakin lagi bahwa mimpi tersederhananya akan terwujud. xiuhan/lumin one shoot


Moment (before you leave me)

Disclaimer : EXO never be mine, terinspirasi sama lagu onedirection dengan judul yang sama (iya aku ngerti aku ga kreatif) But the plot and story are originally mine!

Cast : Lumin and and super late minor Junmyeon

Rate : T semi M (apa yang kuperbuat?!)

Genre : romance, pwp (?), angst-eu, sensor-ed, mum-ed (XD)

Author's note : entah kenapa dapet ilham nulis beginian. Niatnya mau nulis fluff seperti gula kapas tapi apa daya. Spesialisasi saya bukan menghinakan Minseokkie-noona-gongjunim.. :3

_Spoiler:_ Luhan bermimpi. Mimpinya terdengar sederhana. Hanya saja, ia tak yakin lagi bahwa mimpi tersederhananya akan terwujud.

_3219 words count_

_/_

Jarum pendek telah menunjuk angka 12 dan jarum panjang menunjuk angka 6, Kota Busan yang ramai tiap matahari menyapa kini sepi seperti tak berpenghuni. Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna abu-abu berdebu melaju pelan diantara gang-gang sempit perumahan di pusat Busan yang menanjak naik sebelum berhenti tepat disamping gang tikus beranak tangga. Seorang pria kurus keluar dari kursi kemudi lalu meniti satu persatu tangga yang menuju satu rumah mungil bercat krem pastel yang memang hanya diperuntukkan bagi satu orang atau dua.

Jemari kurusnya membuka gerendel pagar dengan mudah lalu menyelinap masuk ke pekarangan kecil yang hanya diberi penerangan lampu temaram, mungkin dayanya tak lebih dari 30 watt. Namun, kaki atletisnya berhasil menuju depan pintu geser yang menjadi ruang depan rumah mungil tersebut dengan mudah. Seolah ia hafal akan letak-letak tanaman kaktus, bunga krisan, anggrek yang sengaja dirawat oleh pemilik rumah.

Faktanya, ia memang hafal luar dalam keadaan rumah tersebut. Tak terkecuali tentang pemiliknya.

Tangannya yang terkepal ingin mengetuk pintu berhenti di udara. Seolah baru mengerti akan kebodohannya yang datang selarut ini, ia menurunkan kepalan tangannya lalu menghela nafas berat. Ia merogoh kunci serep yang diberikan oleh sang pemilik lalu membuka kunci pintu yang berumur lima tahun lebih tua darinya.

Gelap. Namun iris cokelat bening milik pria kurus itu telah terlatih untuk mencari sakelar yang ada disamping pintu ruang depan rumah mungil itu. Sekali memijit sakelar, lampu berwatt enam puluh menerangi ruang depan yang menyatu dengan ruang keluarga itu. Mendapati kursi roda yang terparkir manis disamping sofa panjang yang satu-satunya penghias rumah tersebut. Iris cokelatnya juga mendapati rambut cokelat karat yang menyembul diatas sofa merah marun tersebut.

Ia berjalan dan berjongkok di depan pemilik rambut cokelat karat itu lalu menyibak rambut tipis nan kaku yang menutupi kelopak pria tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang lensa cokelat gelap yang memancarkan kerlipan cahaya bintang. Begitu indah dan tulus, pria kurus itu sangat menyukai sepasang bola mata milik pria dihadapannya.

"Kau kembali, Lu," ujar pria berambut cokelat karat itu dengan suara serak. Sedangkan pria kurus yang dipanggil Lu tak menjawab ucapan pria mungil yang terbalut sweater cokelat beruang grizzly, ia menuangkan air putih ke mug merah dari botolnya kemudian menyerahkan kepada pria mungil itu. Perlahan, pria mungil itu menghabiskan isinya dan menyerahkan kembali kepada pria Lu.

"Kau pikir aku akan kemana?" tanya Luhan kepada pria mungil yang kini sudah berada dalam gendongannya dan berjalan menuju kamar. Pria mungil itu tampak malu untuk mengakuinya, cahaya remang-remang tampaknya mampu menutupi rona merah di pipi putih pucatnya.

"Bertemu dengan kencan butamu, mungkin?" jawab pria mungil itu sedikit berkelakar, mencoba menghangatkan suasana yang dingin seperti ruangan di rumahnya ini. Dahi Luhan berkerut tidak suka.

"Kau semakin ringan, kemana dua mangkuk kimchi, sekotak kimbap, dan semangkuk ddukbokki yang katanya kau makan seharian ini?" tanya Luhan serius, tapi hanya tawa yang terlontar dari bibir merah pucat milik pria mungil itu. Kepalanya berusaha mencari kehangatan dari dada bidang Luhan.

"Entahlah, seharian perutku tidak enak. Mungkin sudah lima kali aku bolak-balik ke toilet," jelas pria mungil itu disela tawanya yang terlihat lepas. Namun kalimatnya yang dikeluarkan tak lebih dari gumaman semut. Hampir tak terdengar. Hanya saja, telinga Luhan mampu mendengar segala ucapan dari pria mungil itu.

"Sudah minum obat diare?" pria mungil itu mengangguk kecil, hatinya merasa lega karena Luhan tak begitu mempermasalahkan perutnya. Biasanya, pria kurus yang menggendongnya ini akan memarahinya jika ia keluar dari lindungan atap milik ayahnya yang telah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan untuk sekedar menyirami tanamannya yang hampir tak minum air selama dua hari.

Dengan hati-hati, Luhan meletakkan pria mungil itu diatas kasur queen size yang ia beli secara paksa dua tahun yang lalu. Tak lupa ia mengatur letak bantal agar sesuai dengan kepala pria mungil itu dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal. Kemudian ia mengisi sisi lain yang masih kosong. badannya yang telah terbungkus selimut tebal itu mengarah ke pria mungil yang tidur terlentang.

Perlahan, jemari kurusnya menggenggam jemari lain yang terasa lembut dan pas di sela-sela jemarinya. Matanya tak bisa terpejam walaupun ia merasa badannya siap untuk remuk kapan saja setelah seharian penuh mengurusi unit gawat darurat. Ia ingin menikmati detik demi detik yang bisa ia manfaatkan untuk merasakan hangatnya tubuh mungil pria disampingnya. Merasakan kasih sayang yang terpancar untuknya seorang.

"Seok-_ah_," pria mungil itu menoleh kearah Luhan yang lekat-lekat memandanginya. Membuat rona merah kembali mewarnai pipi gembulnya yang mirip tupai. Badannya berputar kesamping sehingga mereka bisa saling bertatapan tanpa khawatir sendinya lelah. Tangan Minseok yang bebas menyisir rambut merah menyala milik Luhan lalu menyusuri pipi yang terasa sedikit dingin dan lengket seperti air laut yang kering. Ibu jarinya berputar-putar diarea pipi Luhan, seolah-olah ingin menyalurkan kehangatan kepada pria kurus itu.

"Kau pasti lelah, kenapa tidak tidur?" Luhan lagi-lagi tak membalas pertanyaan Minseok. Ia malah mengeratkan genggamannya dan menarik Minseok kedalam pelukannya. Minseok lantas membalas pelukan erat itu dan mereka terjun ke alam mimpi tak lama kemudian.

...

Kicau burung yang bertengger di tiang listrik membuyarkan mimpi indah Luhan. Memang setiap malam Luhan bermimpi bahwa pria mungil yang ia cintai dengan segenap hatinya mampu berdiri dengan kedua kaki pendeknya, tersenyum cerah sembari menggiring bola menuju gawang.

Kicau burung itu kembali mengacaukan ketenangan Luhan, pasalnya ia mulai panik ketika pria mungil itu tak lagi dalam dekapannya. Sisi kasur yang kosong terasa dingin tak bersahabat dan Luhan tak menyukainya sedikitpun.

Ia beranjak bangun dari tidurnya lalu berlari keluar kamar dan mendapati Minseok yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan dengan bantuan kursi roda yang semalam berdiam diri disamping sofa. Kemarahannya menggelegak, ia tahu bahwa Minseok kembali memaksakan dirinya untuk merangkak atau mungkin merayap demi menjangkau kursi sialan itu.

"Pagi, Lu. Mimpi indah?" tanya Minseok yang sibuk mengambil bahan-bahan sandwich setelah sebelumnya ia berhasil menuangkan susu sapi ke dalam dua gelas. Tangannya yang pendek mencoba menjangkau kabinet diatas. Dia berniat mengambil mayonais baru yang Luhan simpan disana, kebetulan persediaan yang diletakkan diatas meja makan telah habis. Hanya saja, ujung jari tertinggi Minseok tak pernah menjangkau alas kabinet itu. Takkan pernah bisa lagi.

"Bisakah kau mengatakan 'tolong' ?" tangan Luhan membuka tutup kabinet dan mengambil dua botol mayonais dan dua botol saus tomat lalu memberikannya kepada Minseok. Pria mungil itu tersenyum senang karena barang yang ia inginkan telah ada di genggamannya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Terima kasih," balas Minseok sembari memutar kursi rodanya dan mendorongnya menuju meja makan. "Gosok gigimu dan cuci muka. Wajah tampanmu tampak berminyak dan bau mulutmu seperti naga, Tuan Lu," Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi patuh.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan setelah kemeja biru muda polos dan celana kain hitam. Minseok yang baru saja selesai membuat dua porsi sandwich tersenyum kearah Luhan yang sibuk menarik lengan bajunya hingga ke siku.

"Kau terlihat tampan, Tuan Lu," Minseok mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Luhan dan pria kurus itu mendecih sombong.

"Bukan terlihat, tapi aku memang tampan," Minseok memutar bola matanya mengiyakan. Tak mau berdebat lebih lama dengan pria bermarga Lu yang keras kepala dan sombong. Bukan tipikalnya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Tampan Lu. Habiskan sarapanmu dan kita akan pergi jalan-jalan," Luhan yang mengunyah gigitan besarnya mengernyit heran dengan perintah Minseok. Tak biasanya Minseok mengajaknya keluar rumah.

"Tapi diluar matahari bersinar cerah," kini Minseok yang mengernyit heran dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Bukankah bagus jika matahari bersinar cerah? Kita harus menikmatinya selagi bisa," Luhan berhenti mengunyah gigitan sandwichnya yang kedua. Sepertinya dua kata terakhir yang dilontarkan Minseok membuatnya mencelos. Ia mengutuk dalam hati karena kenyataannya ia begitu lemah dengan dua kata tersebut. Ia yakin, beberapa tahun lalu ia pasti tak memikirkan begitu dalam arti kata 'selagi bisa' seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah." Dan Minseok tak bisa lebih senang dari itu.

...

Wajah Luhan tampak bosan ketika ia mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki oleh pria mungil dengan keranjang berisi sandwich, sebotol jus orange, dan beberapa gelas kertas diatas pahanya. Sedangkan Minseok bersenandung lagu anak-anak yang sering dinyanyikan ayahnya ketika ia masih balita.

"Kau tidak senang, Lu?" Tanya Minseok tiba-tiba begitu menyadari Luhan tak ikut bersenandung seperti dulu. Bahkan yang paling antusias dengan lagu anak-anak adalah pria berkwanegaraan Cina tersebut.

"Aku hanya marah karena kita tidak pergi dengan mobilku ataupun dengan payung," Minseok mendongak keatas, mendapati wajah Luhan yang tertekuk. Jemarinya berusaha menyentuh kerutan di dahi Luhan dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Kau terlihat tua jika cemberut, Tuan Tampan Lu," Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Jadi kau ingin aku tersenyum seperti orang idiot? Kau menyukai kekasihmu jadi idiot?" Tantang Luhan sembari menampilkan senyum terlebarnya hingga membuat sepasang matanya menyipit. Minseok tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada menggerutu seperti orang tua," balas Minseok setelah menghentikan tawanya. "Lagipula sebentar lagi kita akan sampai dan kita akan bersenang-senang,"

Langkah Luhan terhenti ketika iris cokelat beningnya menyapa hamparan rumput hijau yang hampir setinggi lutut karena tak pernah terurus lagi. Minseok memutar sepasang roda yang melekat di kursi dengan susah payah, melewati ilalang yang berakhir terlindas ataupun melilit as kursi rodanya. Seperti sifatnya, akhirnya lilitan rumput itu menghentikan laju kursi roda yang sebelumnya terseok-seok. Pria mungil itu menggigit bibir merah mudanya sebelum menengok ke belakang. Menampilkan deretan gigi timunnya dan gusi merah muda kepada Luhan yang masih terpaku beberapa meter dibelakangnya.

"Lu?" seperti tambang yang ditarik sekuat tenaga, fokus Luhan kembali tertuju pada wajah Minseok yang terpapar sinar matahari. Cepat-cepat ia menyusulnya dan mencoba mendorong kursi roda yang macet itu.

"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat?! Kenapa tidak memutar jalan sih?" gerutu Luhan terang-terangan membuat Minseok tersenyum geli karena Luhan tetap menggendongnya melewati ilalang itu, meninggalkan kursi roda tua yang malang.

"Aku masih ingin merasakan keringat di lapangan, Lu," Luhan hanya membisu, tak ingin membantah. Lagipula bukankah itu mimpinya sejak dua tahun lalu? Bermain dengan Minseok bersama di lapangan.

Luhan meletakkan Minseok dengan hati-hati diatas kursi panjang yang kusam tak terawat. Punggungnya terasa ingin putus setelah melewati lapangan dengan susah payah. Ia mendesah pelan, mungkin ia harus membersihkan lilitan di kursi roda Minseok agar ia bisa mengantarkan pria mungil itu dengan nyaman.

"_Sandwich_?" tanya Minseok tiba-tiba. Luhan mengernyit tidak suka, perutnya masih penuh dengan sarapan tadi!

"Kau ingin perutku meledak?" Minseok tertawa dengan balasan Luhan yang sarkastik seperti biasa lalu menggeleng pelan. Lantas ia mengambil dua gelas kertas dan menyerahkannya kepada Luhan.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menghabiskan jus orange yang dingin ini!" ujar Minseok dengan nada senang. Ia menuangkan cairan oranye itu ke kedua gelas lalu mengambil salah satunya. "_Cheers_!" lanjutnya sembari mengetukkan gelas kertas Luhan dengan miliknya.

Mereka melewatkan sekitar 45 menit untuk menghabiskan jus orange. Itupun dengan membabi buta.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkan perutku meledak, Seok?" tanya Luhan sembari meremas gelas kertas yang telah kosong dan melemparnya tak jauh darinya. Minseok tersenyum lebar walaupun diselingi dengan cegukan kasar.

"Hik! ti –hik! dak. Jangan hik! buang hik! sam –hik! pah sembarang –hik! an!" Luhan mengaduh pelan sembari mengelus-elus punggung tangannya yang dipukul Minseok. Rupanya setelah absen memukul tubuhnya selama dua tahun terakhir ini tidak membuat kekuatan pria mungil itu sirna. Lagi-lagi Luhan menggerutu pelan.

Dengan cegukan kasar yang masih mendominasi pita suaranya, Minseok merunduk serendah mungkin lalu mengambil gelas kertas yang dilempar Luhan sembarangan. Ia tak sadar, cairan oranye yang baru setengah jalan di kerongkongannya dan yang menyangkut di saluran pernapasannya mundur kebelakang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mendorong dan mendobrak pertahanan mulut dan saluran hidung Minseok.

Minseok muntah. Muntah parah. Bercak darah turut mewarnai hijaunya rumput.

Luhan panik, ia langsung menggendong Minseok pergi dari lapangan tak terurus itu. Meninggalkan keranjang piknik dan kursi roda yang terpekur sendiri-sendiri. Terpisah.

Persetan dengan itu.

Selama perjalanan menuju sedan abu-abunya, Minseok masih menyemburkan beberapa bubur roti yang sebelumnya tercerna dengan baik di lambungnya. Tangan lemahnya mendorong tubuh Luhan sekuat tenaga, membuat Luhan melepaskan gendongannya dan pria mungil itu jatuh mencium aspal yang tercampur dengan pasir.

"Ya Tuhan, Minseok!" teriak Luhan tidak percaya ia melepaskan gendongannya begitu saja karena dorongan lemah Minseok. Seakan tuli dengan teriakan Luhan, Minseok memalingkan wajahnya dan menyeret tubuhnya menuju gang sempit rumahnya. Akan tetapi, pria kurus berambut merah menyala itu menghadang jalannya dan berjongkok didepannya. Berinisiatif untuk menggendong pria mungil itu lebih erat, sehingga ia tak jatuh lagi.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" pupil Luhan melebar, kaget dengan bentakan kasar pria mungil didepannya ini. Tak pernah sedikitpun Minseok membentaknya, bahkan menggerutu pun jarang. Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi pada Minseok-nya?

"Harusnya kau jijik padaku, Lu. JI-JIK," Luhan terdiam mendengar lanjutan Minseok. Kedua daun telinganya dapat mendengar jelas isakan yang keluar dari mulut Minseok. Tapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan kembali menggendong Minseok menuju rumah mungil mereka.

Ia menggendong pria mungil itu sampai kamar mandi. Ia melepaskan kaos, celana, dan sepatu sneakers hijau lime yang dikenakan Minseok di dalam _bathub_. Ia memutar keran air dingin dan panas secara bersamaan lalu pergi mengambil washlap yang ada di wastafel toilet. Ia kembali dengan washlap dan ember mini untuk diisi air hangat sebelum ia mematikan kedua keran tersebut. Setelah memeras washlap basah tersebut, ia bersihkan noda jus dan darah yang melekat di wajah cantik Minseoknya. Pria mungil itu tak lagi terisak, hanya saja air asin itu masih mengalir.

"Mengapa kau tidak meninggalkan aku?" tanya Minseok dengan nada lelah setelah Luhan membersihkan tubuhnya dan memakai pakaian tidur. "Seharusnya kau merasa jijik padaku, aku tadi benar-benar mengosongkan lambungku. Seharusnya kau pergi, kembali ke apartemenmu yang nyaman. Seharusnya kau pergi ikuti kencan buta yang teman-temanmu ajak. Aku hanya lintah bagimu, bahkan aku lebih parah daripada itu. kau harus –" bola mata Minseok membelalak, racauannya dikunci oleh bibir tipis Luhan.

"Berisik, aku capek. Kau kira menggendongmu naik kerumah itu gampang? Aku ingin tidur," balas Luhan setelah melepaskan ciuman singkat mereka. Ia kembali mengisi sisi kosong kasur queen size dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang makin remuk. Minseok kembali diam, kembali menangis dalam diam. Luhan jadi merasa bersalah.

"Kau kira aku menggendongmu sampai kasur hanya untuk melihatmu menangis? Sini jadi gulingku!" perintah yang langsung disambut positif sekaligus takut dari Minseok. Tangan kecil itu mencoba memperangkap lingkar pinggangnya dan senyum tercetak jelas di wajah Luhan. "Nah, kau jadi terlihat manis kalau menurut begini. Sering-seringlah mendengar perintah Tuan Tampan Lu," Minseok mencebik sebelum akhirnya tertawa kembali. Kata senang ataupun bahagia tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan Luhan saat ini.

"Lu?" panggil Minseok setelah kesunyian menguasai mereka beberapa saat. Pria kurus itu hanya membalas dengan gumaman yang tak jelas. Minseok tampak berkeringat. "Aku rasa, kita bisa melakukannya sekarang."

Luhan terdiam. Begitu pula Minseok.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Luhan sembari mencium pucuk kepala Minseok sensual. Minseok mengangguk mantap walaupun detak jantungnya berakselerasi. Luhan mendesah pelan, "Kau tak siap, detak jantungmu terasa jelas, tahu." Kepalan tangan Minseok yang kecil menarik baju tidur Luhan.

"Aku belum pernah merasa sesiap ini, Lu. Lakukanlah, kasar pun tak apa."

...

Kicau burung gereja yang bertengger di tiang listrik lagi-lagi mengacaukan tidurnya. Iris cokelat terangnya kini terbuka lebar dan mendapati pakaiannya dan pakaian Minseok berserakan dilantai, di pinggir kasur, diatas selimut yang menutupi mereka. Mood Luhan kembali membaik bahkan meningkat 200% begitu mengingat teriakan Minseok yang mirip lumba-lumba itu.

Tangannya yang kesemutan karena hampir semalaman menjadi bantal kepalanya, mulai ia regangkan dengan mengusap surai cokelat karat milik pria mungil yang masih tertidur disampingnya. Luhan tak bisa menahan tarikan bibirnya yang mencapai batas maksimal. Mungkin saja Minseok masih lelah dari aktivitas semalam sehingga ia masih tidur terlelap –

Luhan mencium kening pria mungil yang terlampau lebar itu.

PANAS!

Kelopak mata yang sebelumnya terpejam erat kini membuka perlahan, menampilkan sepasang biner cokelat gelap yang terlihat gemetar hebat. Seperti badannya.

"Pa-pagi Tuan Tam-pan, Lu," Luhan buru-buru memakai bajunya dan memakaikan baju berlengan dan celana kain kepada Minseok. Ini benar-benar sudah di luar kendali Luhan dan ia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa kepada Minseok-**nya**!

"Kau apakan Minseok-_hyung_, hah?!" tanya Junmyeon tajam setelah keluar dari unit gawat darurat. Shift malamnya yang tampak tenang terusik oleh decit sepatu Luhan yang kesetanan menggendong Minseok. Sepasang mata sehatnya dapat melihat jelas betapa merahnya kulit Minseok yang terbiasa putih pucat.

"Sudah kubilang ini adalah masa-masa rentan Minseok dan apa yang kudapat? Suhu hampir 39 derajat?! Bercak di lehernya?! Darah kering di pahanya?! KAU GILA, LU!"

"AKU MEMANG GILA! AKU MEMANG GILA MENGIKUTI KEINGINANNYA BEGITU SAJA TANPA MENGINGAT RESIKONYA. YA, AKU GILA! PUAS?!" kini gantian Junmyeon yang terpojok oleh teriakan penuh frustrasi Luhan. Tangannya yang terbebas dari sarung tangan hanya mampu menepuk pundak yang merosot.

"Aku sudah melakukan sebisaku dan aku tidak menyarankan agar Minseok keluar dari sini," Luhan mendongak, jejak air mata terlihat begitu jelas di mata Junmyeon.

"Sampai kapan?"

"Entah."

...

Luhan bermimpi.

Mimpi yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Kini tak ada lagi Minseok yang tertawa sembari menggiring bola ke gawang. Mimpinya kali ini lebih realistis. Ia sekarang mengerti sepasang kaki pendek Minseok takkan lagi bisa membawa pria mungil itu kemanapun ia inginkan. Ia juga mengerti bahwa Minseok takkan bisa menikmati teriknya matahari lagi jika tidak ingin kejadian muntah parah itu dejavu.

Mimpinya terdengar sederhana.

Minseok yang terbangun. Tersenyum hingga menampilkan gusi merah mudanya. Jemarinya yang menyisir halus rambut merah menyalanya. Ibu jarinya yang berputar-putar di pipinya. Pelukan hangat. Detak jantung yang meningkat.

Hanya saja, ia tak yakin lagi bahwa mimpi tersederhananya akan terwujud.

"Lu?" Luhan terbangun dari mimpinya. Iris cokelat terangnya bertemu dengan cokelat gelap Minseok. Ia kembali tersihir dengan pesona Kim Minseok. Terpaku melihat senyum lebar yang ditawarkan Minseok. Ia benar-benar tersihir.

"Kepalamu berat, Lu. Pahaku sampai kesemutan," protes Minseok masih dengan senyumnya. Luhan yang sebelumnya tersihir, kini tersadar bahwa kepalanya bersandar di paha Minseok yang duduk di sofa satu-satunya milik rumah mereka. Ia bangkit dari posisi meringkuknya yang mirip seperti kucing. Terdengar suara bising dari tv yang menampilkan gambar titik-titik didepan layar putih.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kita disini? Bu-bukankah kau ada di rumah sakit? Mana Junmyeon?!" Minseok mengernyit heran dengan racauan Luhan yang terdengar tak masuk akal di telinganya.

"Kita menonton frozen, kau ingat? Bahkan kau yang merengek untuk menonton film ini dan mengancam akan menggelitikku hingga kau puas?" kini logika Luhan yang tak bisa berjalan sempurna. Jadi semua cerita buruk tentang Minseoknya hanya mimpi menyeramkan di siang bolong? Ini bukanlah hal yang lucu bagi Luhan. Dan ia ingin pembuktian.

"Coba kau berjalan, Seok-_ah_," perintah Luhan tiba-tiba. Lagi-lagi Minseok mengernyit heran tapi ia menurutinya juga. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir didepan sofa. Didepan mata Luhan. Akan tetapi, Luhan belum puas, "Lari di tempat!" Minseok benar-benar lari ditempat dengan sempurna. Sempurna dan normal seperti manusia lainnya. Kakinya juga masih menapak lantai rumah mereka.

Luhan memeluk tubuh Minseok erat. Begitu erat hingga ia takut jika ia mengendurkannya barang sedikit saja, Minseok akan menghilang menjadi udara yang menyesakkan paru-parunya.

"Lu~ se-saaak," Luhan baru melepaskan pelukannya sembari tersenyum lebar. Begitu lebarnya, hingga bibirnya sakit dan ujung matanya ada setetes dua tetes air mata.

"H-hei, kenapa kau menangis, bocah besar? Apa monster di mimpimu terlalu menakutkan hingga Tuan Tampan Lu menitikkan air matanya, hm?" Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan Minseok yang menggodanya. Luhan malah tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga perutnya sakit, Minseok cemberut melihat reaksi Luhan yang tak seperti prediksinya.

"Hyung!" tawa Luhan berhenti, entah kenapa tangannya bergetar begitu mendengar teriakan dari balik pintu rumah mereka. Minseok mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"Kau buka pintunya, kasihan Junmyeon menunggumu diluar," Luhan mendongak, ia tidak ingin menjwawab teriakan Junmyeon ataupun membuka pintunya. Akan tetapi, bola mata Minseok bersinar terang. Seolah menyemangatinya untuk beranjak dari ruang keluarga dan membukakan pintu untuk Junmyeon. Luhan cemberut. Jantungnya berdegup tidak senang.

"Aku akan membukakan pintunya asal kau berjanji padaku untuk tetap disini setelah aku membukakan pintu untuk Junmyeon." Pinta Luhan harap-harap cemas, Minseok tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya aku mau per –"

"BERJANJILAH!" Luhan mengacungkan kelingkingnya ke udara. Minseok terdiam sebentar sebelum mengaitkannya dengan kelingkingnya.

"Iya, Lu."

Setelah _pinky_ _promise_ yang ia buat dengan Minseok, Luhan membuka pintu dan mendapati mata merah Junmyeon menatapnya garang dan sedih. Tak lama kemudian Junmyeon memerangkap tubuh terlampau kurus milik Luhan. Sayup-sayup, Luhan dapat mendengar tangisan Junmyeon yang tersumpal di ceruk lehernya.

"Hyung, berhentilah."

/

Nyehehe, akhirnya ane kambek dengan panpik wansut. Buat yang nunggu epep serigala serigalau gue ane saranin buat nunggu lebih lama lagi. kena writer block plusplus. Sbmptn usm stan les tidur siang bangun mandi makan tidur lagi. kris keluar lagi. baguslah, saya jadi h2c buat album selanjutnya apakah minseok dapet part segitu aja apa nambah apa rap part exo m dikurangi apa yang paling mengerikan sehun masuk exo m. :'

Cukup tau sama fanatik 55 china fans disana, kalo sampe dipindah beneran. Huks, come to pelukan om suman aja si mingsok. Sebel.

Oh ya, ini seneng banget kemarin kamis baru donlot full mini album k-m. Walaupun sebel pake banget ternyata part mingsok di overdose cuman sekuprit, tapi kekesalanku langsung menguap setelah disogok sama lagu run yang funky abis seru abis dan minta dibikin fanfic bangets (apalagi mingsok dapet part lebih banyak disini, cempreng sih. Ga nanya)

Udahan ah curcolnya. Ini begadang sampe jam 3 .. aku masih punya misi untuk mendangdutkan tempat lesku dengan lagu-lagu mas generation..

Jaa nee.

Btw, tadi malem aku nonton kabhie kushi kabhie gham. Sapa yang mau bikin ff xiuhan dari tuh pelem? Lumayan kan, xiuhan –SRK Krisho-ortunya SRK TaoHun – adeknya SRK. Keren kan. yuk bikinin..


End file.
